


Who's Rocket Makes You Shout "Hooray"?

by Rugsrat



Category: Inside Out (2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23642113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rugsrat/pseuds/Rugsrat
Summary: Joy keeps a promise.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Who's Rocket Makes You Shout "Hooray"?

**Author's Note:**

> This was written very hastilly after watching the movie for the umpteenth time, and not edoted or beta'd. Sorry. Hope you like it anyway!

It had been almost twenty years to the day that Riley had run away from home. Had cried into her parent's arms when she had come home. 

She was crying again, today. But honestly didn't know why. 

"Hey, Anderson, you ok?"

"I'm good." She replied, and wiped her eye to get rid of the stray tear. "Let's do this."

____

Joy and Fear were fighting over the control panel, which had been upgraded to a complicated cockpit years ago, but every switch was familiar and worn by this point.

Fear kept making tiny adjustments, tweaking levels every now and then. Disgust, Anger, and Sadness sat on the sofa. They wanted to be involved, but Joy especially had been working on this for two decades. Quietly steering Riley ever closer to this moment. Today mattered. 

"Joy! What if it…"  
___

"Go for Charlie One." Riley said, her voice muffled through her helmet. The other crew members sounded off one at a time. 

And then came the waiting. 

____

"Come on Riley. You've got this. We've got this." Joy said softly to herself, while Fear stood at the other end of the console fighting for dominance. But Joy was not going to let this be a day Riley was afraid of.   
____

"T minus 5… 4… 3… 2…"  
____

Inside Riley's mind, Joy had never worked faster.   
____

Up. Up. They were going! Riley kept her eyes open as the sky changed from a bright beautiful blue to the deepest black dotted with stars. 

Stars similar to the glowing stickers she had on her ceiling as a kid. 

Riley smiled through her gritting teeth.

The G-forces eventually won out, and Riley fell into unconsciousness. Her final thought was a melody she hadn't thought about in decades. Something about a rocket?

____

"We did it Bing Bong." Joy said, slumping against the console in the suddenly darkened room while waiting for Riley to wake back up. "Riley's going to the moon, just like I promised."


End file.
